runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Thieving
left taskuvarastamisessa.]] Thieving eli varastelu on maksulllisen RuneScapen taito, ja poikkeaa aika lailla muista taidoista. Tämä taito keskittyy nimenomaan pimeämmän puolesi harjoittamiseen ja siitä on myös suurta hyötyä monessa muussa asiassa. Yleisesti Thieving on melko halveksittu taito niin pelaajien kuin myös kaikkien sivistyneiden Gielinorin kansakuntien parissa. Kuitenkin, varastelu voi korkeammalla tasolla olla jopa melko rahakasta puuhaa. Tavarat, jotka auttavat siinä ettei viholliset huomaa varkauksiasi, H.A.M. robet (ainoastaan kun pickpocketat H.A.M. membereitä), Ardougne Cloak (Ardougne Cloak 1 and 2 on siitä huonoja että niillä se vaikuttaa vain Ardougneen), tai Gloves of silence. Jokatapauksessa, käyttäessäsi snowballia, salamanderia ilman tareja, tai crossbowia ilman boltseja tekee mahdottomaksi hyökätä NPC'hen jos painat vahingossa attack. Jokatapauksessa, on mahdollista että NPC jolta pickpocketat, huomaa varastelusi ja sanoo "What do you think you're doing?", tai Master Farmer sanoo "Cor blimey, mate! What are ye doing in me pockets?" ja tainnuttaa sinut pariksi sekuntiksi ja se vie sinulta 10-50 life pointtia (mitä isompi NPC'n combat level on, sitä enemmän hän ottaa sinulta tainnuttaessaan elämiä) joka ei ole estettävänä Protect from Melee- prayerilla. Koska menetät elämää, on suositeltavaa ottaa mukaan familiareita jotka parantaa sinua aina kun teet scrolleilla specialin (esimerkiksipä vaikka Unicorn stallion on hyvä koska se parantaa sinua sen specialilla), enchanted excaliburin, regen braceletin tai ruokaa esimerkiksipä vaikka cakeja joita voit ostaa Grand Exchangesta. Myöskin, jos pelaaja klikkaa NPC'stä pickpocket vähän sen jälkeen kun NPC on kuollut, hän saa viestin: "Too late; they're dead.". On aivan sama, pickpocketatko NPC'tä sillon kun hänen naamansa on sinua päin tai olet hänen takanansa, lopputulos on aina sama: Joko onnistut tai hän huomaa sinut. Aloittelijat luulevat että pickpockettaminen NPC'n naaman edessä vaikuttaa siihen, huomaako se sinut. Eräs satunnainen tapahtuma voi myös viedä sinut vankilaan (Pillory). Sen ovi on helposti avattavissa, laitat vain kuviot lukkoihin oikeassa muodostelmassa. siinä pitää painaa oikeaa lukkoa. Thieving on erittäin nopea taso kehittää,1-45 saa helposti alle puolessa viikossa ja 45-99 n.2 viikossa. Ensimmäisenä tason 99 saavutti Swedemike. Taskuvarkaus thumb|Pelaaja varastaa [[master farmerilta]] Taskuvarkaus, eli pickpocket (Kirjaimellisesti käännettynä 'ota lompakko/säästöt) on RuneScapen laajimmin käytetty varastelumuoto. Tätä varastustekniikkaa voi hyödyntää myös muihin pelaajiin Stealing Creation -minipelissä. Pelissä on lukuisia eri NPC:itä, joilta voit halutessasi, ja omatessasi riittävän suuren varastelutason varastaa erilaisia tavaroita. Useimmiten saalis on rahaa. Taskuvarastelussa on aina riski, että jäät kiinni. mm. H.A.M. campissa kiinnijäämisellä on jopa seuraamuksia, mutta muut varastettavat hahmot huomatessaan sinut, lyövät sinua, jolloin menetät hetkeksi hahmosi hallinnan, sekä tekevät vähän vahinkoa. Vahingon määrä taas riippuu täysin kohteestasi. Toisin kuin jotkut aloittelijat luulevat, taskuvarkaudessa ei ole väliä oletko edessä vai takana. Päivitys Tammikuussa 2010 mahdollisti NPC-hahmoilta tuplatun, tai jopa triplatun saaliin varastukselta. Varastettavat NPC:t Kojuvarkaus thumb|Seed stall Kojuvarkaudet ovat melko huonoja kehitysmuotoja, mutta niistä saa kuitenkin hyvää sivukokemusta muun ryöstelyn lomassa. Suosituin paikka kojuvarkauksille on luonnollisesti Ardougne, josta löytyy lukuisia eri kojuja. Jopa jalokivikojuja. Suosittu kojuvarkauksien muoto kehityksessä on seuraavanlainen: Pelaaja menee ensin kakkukojulle, ja ryöstelee reppunsa täyteen kakkuja. Sen jälkeen hän kuluttaa nämä kakut varastelussa. Toiset tietysti pitävät enemmän siemenkojujen ryöstelystä Draynor Villagessa, sillä on mahdollisuus saada ranarr seed, ja muita monen tuhannen arvoisia siemeniä. Ryöstettävät kojut Kannattava kehitys Kehitä Maneilla Thievingiäsi 5leveliä. Seuraavaksi sinun kannattaa mennä Baker stalliin Ardougneen ja kehittää Thievingisi 25.Seuraavaksi sinun kannattaa mennä Socress gardeniin kehittää sielä Thievingisi 38. Kun Thieving levelisi on 38 varastele Master farmereilta ja Kehitä levelisi esimerkiksi 51. Seuraavaksi kannattaa kehittää Pyramid plunderissa Thievingiäsi ylöspäin.Pyramidiin ei ole pakko mennä toinen vaihtoehto on , että jatkat Master farmeleilla kehitystä. Tarkempaa tietoa: Kehitysvinkit/Thieving Tämä sivu tarvitsee paljon apua! Auta tätä taitoihin liittyvää artikkelia paremmaksi. Sivu tarvitsee mm: *''Tarkempaa tietoa arkkujen ryöstelystä,'' *''Varasteluun liittyvistä minipeleistä'' *''Ulkoasun parannusta'' *''Kuvien lisäämistä.'' varastelua Ei ole ihan helppo kehittää sinun kannattaa Varastaa Noilta Guardeilta kun varastelutaitosi On vähintään 40, en:Thieving Luokka:Taidot Luokka:Thieving Luokka:P2P